


Undone

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: The product of reading erotic free verse and Sam Winchester fanfiction.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> **Moderately Safe for Work** (?)
> 
> There isn't really a relationship here, nor outright dom/sub. I was just feeling a little poetic. Even made a little Sam collage!  
> I'm always especially nervous to share free verse. So if you're here, thanks so much for reading!

Don’t even dream  
that I don’t see you,  
the tint of black smoulder  
camouflaged blue green amber,  
the variegated shades of want,  
of desire  
of demand  
shadowed with uncertainty.  
  


Have no doubt  
my reflection bathes and dances in that pool,  
stripped bare and vulnerable  
and exposed, bent in submission  
to take what I need  
by giving you everything  
you silently wish for and furiously crave.

Don’t even think  
that I can’t sense your fire,  
the heat  
that pumps and beats against your veins,  
rolling in waves off your body  
to ensnare me,  
tangling me in knots tied to all of my senses,  
Catching and suspending me  
in your cloud  
your thunder,  
the bolt of lightning that creates our current  
Carried by my rain  
that beads itself on your brow  
and slicks your palms.  
  


You can’t hide them from me -  
the illusory canines,  
razor sharp and eager to pierce,  
surreptitiously hidden under the guise  
of your charming, bashful grin -  
I know what lies behind the smile  
stretched across your lips.  
  


Don’t deny the hunger,  
the taste for my flesh  
trapped between your teeth.  
Feed.  
Give in.  
Wet your lips,  
let your tongue taste, your mouth fill  
with the essence of my center  
made only for you, because of you,  
the extract of my passion  
your devotion  
my gratitude  
as I give myself to feed your beast,  
to quell the tormented howl  
that tears your frayed and fragile soul apart.  
  


You are merciful predator  
to willing prey.  
Both angel and demon,  
damnation and salvation.  
My sin and penance.  
  


And I will fill you as you fill me,  
swallow your roar and silence it with a sigh,  
unhinge your gnashing teeth with my tongue  
soothing every angry wound  
with frosted fingertips and cooling lips.  
  


My compliance is your gift,  
Your dominance is mine.  
The tension of our opposites  
merging in harmony as we fall apart  
becoming one,  
unwrapped  
unfurled  
undone.

_**~Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie) and check out some of my other content!


End file.
